basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hockeyben/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to NBA wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 2005-06 NBA season page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Team6and7 (Talk) 15:18, September 2, 2010 Talk pages Please don't remove comments from talk pages I know the language was harsh but comments stay unless very serious where you should get in touch with me or another admin or Wikia Staff. Other than that happy editing. 04:50, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Adminship I saw your request. I am more than happy to give you it. Do you understand the responsibility that comes with it? If I do give you it can you leave dealing with other users to me for the time being to me unless you come across an obvious vandal? 05:09, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Okay I will give you the rights don't be afraid leave me a message on my talk page if you need some help. It keeps me notified there even if I go inactive here again. Good luck.-- 23:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Colleges We really don't need a large article about them they have there own wiki but maybe we could say something about the players that can from there. So you can delte them for now but eventualy I want to have a list for the players we could just do a category too .-- 17:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yep that works. 20:10, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Marvin Harrison Is there really a reason to keep this page at all? Being as it is related to a football player. - Wagnike2 17:24, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* As can I, I was just asking why in the process of categorizing/cleaning up things you didn't think to delete that page. Also, you should really sign your name on pages using 4 (~) - Wagnike2 17:39, November 2, 2010 (UTC) :* Ah, my apologies. I wasn't trying to be confrontational. Just trying to ask things/trying to work together. - Wagnike2 17:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes I think we should come up with some real infoboxes for players, etc on here, instead of using the tables that most of these pages are using. I think infoboxes will make things look more uniform, what do you think? - Wagnike2 17:18, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Sup User:Coreman7658 fav team? Suns 4 me right now. Okurjazzc 15:57, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Burecrat You have it now use it wisely :) 18:45, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Why did you make Knightrez an admin? 1. He had his issues before just look on his talk page. 2. He hasnt been on or even made an edit for a half a year only making one edit after i unblocked him. - Note you are in control of this wiki now but you should still trry to get some advice and I would not admining some one with out checking in with me first If i dont espond go ahead yourself but you should go and check in with other editors if there is any active. Good Luck -- 03:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I did already remove it as soon as it alreted me via email. could have picked some one else. Re:Articles I am only adding images to articles that aren't being used on the Wiki. Trying to clean up that category. And I appreciate if you want to give me admin rights, but it's not needed as I have staff rights so I can do anything an admin/bureaucrat can do. I will hopefully be working on creating more articles at some point this week. - Wagnike2 14:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Another big issue is the lack of player infoboxes being one standard. I've seen them in at least 2 or 3 different variations. This should probably be addressed and changed. - Wagnike2 14:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Yea, the infobox needs to be something clean and easy to use for all users. Not just people who are really good at code. I think most of the ones that exist are too complicated right now. - Wagnike2 14:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep, that Knicks one is awesome. Simple, sweet, and clean. I'll try today to make a list of which player pages use which infobox today and then we'll go from there. - Wagnike2 15:01, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* Most definitely. - Wagnike2 15:05, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :* 1,000 articles seems like a decent goal. I still wish there was just one main basketball Wiki. Like if someone College/NBA/and Basketball would just merge. You know? It'd be like hockey in the sense that it'd cover everything. - Wagnike2 20:50, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :* For now sadly, hopefully in the future they can be convinced. - Wagnike2 20:54, April 27, 2011 (UTC)